Naruto Shippuuden 2: Replacement
by rylansato
Summary: Days after the death of Arihiro at the hands of the Akatsuki, Tsunade feels it is time to replace him. Satori doesn't like the idea and Hanako has mixed feelings about it. Tsunade thinks its for the best and the Hokage knows what is best.
1. The New Guy

Naruto: Replacement

It had been days since the fight against the Akatsuki and the death of Arihiro and Asuma. Satori, Shuji, Hanako, Tenten, Neji, and Rikku were all training in the forest. Shuji had his Sharingan activated while sparring against the other five. They all were sparring against each other. Rikku kicked over Hanako but was then later kneed by Tenten. Neji stood in front of Shuji and lowered himself with his arms wide. He was preparing to do his Kaiten attack. Shuji pulled one of his swords out but it was still sheathed. He kept his other hand in his pocket. Neji lunged at Shuji with the tips of his fingers ready for attack. Neji couldn't see Shuji's chakra and hated fighting him but he knew it was good training. Neji's arms shot outward like striking snakes but Shuji lazily blocked the attacks with his sheathed sword. Satori leapt over Tenten with his two sai drawn and came down on Rikku. Rikku leapt out of the way. Satori sensed somebody behind him he thought it was his sister at first but then realized that it wasn't her chakra. He launched a kunai without even looking. Shuji saw the muscles tighten with his Sharingan and was able to make the appropriate adjustments to dodge the attack. The kunai missed Shuji's face by mere inches. However the flying kunai was caught. The six ninjas lowered their defenses and looked to see who had caught the weapon.

It was a guy they had never seen before. This guy wore black pants that were taped at the ankles. He wore a black mesh turtleneck shirt that only the right arm had a sleeve. The left looked as if it were made not to have a sleeve. Over top of the mesh shirt was a kimono style sleevless shirt that had white trim outlining the edges around the v of the neck and the arms and a white obi around his waist. His forehead protector was sewn onto the back of his shirt in between his shoulder blades. He also had metal bracelets on his wrists. The guy looked no older than sixteen. He held the kunai in his right hand, rotated it so that he was holding it up right and slid his hand over it. As his slid his hand over it, it became more malleable. He then molded it into a bracelet and placed it on his wrist.

"Hey, that's my kunai." Satori protested.

"Not anymore." The guy retorted.

"Bastard." Satori said under his breath.

The guy casually strolled off Shuji noticed another headprotector that hung down over his left hip. He couldn't make out what the symbol on it was but one thing was for certain; it wasn't a Leaf symbol. Shuji just shrugged it off and the six ninjas continued their training.

Later that day, Hanako and Satori walked down the streets of Konoha. The Hokage had summoned them to report to her office. They finally reached the office door and walked through. Tsunade was sitting behind her desk with Shizune on the right holding Tonton and Aoba was on the left opposite of Shizune. Hanako and Satori stopped a few feet of Tsunade's desk.

"Reporting as ordered, Hokage-sama." Satori said.

"I'll bet you're wondering why I've summoned you." Tsunade said.

Satori slightly leaned over to Hanako and whispered in her ear. "And I'll bet that's the first bet she ever won."

"SATORI!" Tsunade shouted

Satori shot to attention.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Now, as I was saying. This guy has been with us for a few years but has had to go through special training and other requirements that I will not share with you at this time."

At that moment there was a knock on the door.

"Come." Tsunade said. "His name is Yohaku Junshin. Junshin will be replacing your former teammate, Nara Arihiro."

Junshin walked in as Satori and Hanako both turned around. The two Chuunins looked in shock to see that their new teammate was none other than the guy who turned Satori's kunai into a bracelet on his wrist.

"YOU!" Satori shouted as he pointed a finger at Junshin.

"Me." Junshin said returning Satori's tone.

Satori turned back to Tsunade.

"This guy can't be Arihiro's replacement. He can't be. He's a punk. He's cocky. He's..."

"Much like you, Satori." Tsunade said.

"I will not accept this guy as my teammate." Satori said as he turned and ran for the door.

Hanako raised her arm toward Satori in a lazy attempt to stop him. Satori purposely rammed his shoulder into Junshin's before he ran out the door.

"Satori-kun." Hanako softly said to herself.


	2. Father and Son

Satori sprinted through the streets of Konoha. He ducked and weaved around people. Moments later he reached the door to his house. He opened the door and walked inside. No one was home at the moment not that he really cared if any one was. He ran up to his room. He took off his sai belt and tossed it on his bed. He then looked to the dresser next to his bed and saw the Team 4 picture that was taken a few days after he and the others became Genin. Satori turned away from the picture. He put his hands on top of his head and interlocked his fingers. He casually strolled around the room thinking about the guy who was replacing Arihiro. He walked over to his window and peered out through the glass. He opened the window and stepped out onto his roof. He sat down next to his window and looked across the rooftops. He lied down onto his back and stared at the sky. Moments later, he heard his name called. He sat up to see his father stick his head out the window.

"Hey, dad. What's up?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. You usually aren't on the roof unless your hiding from your mother or something is on your mind. Since your mother isn't home, I'm guessing you have something on your mind." Genma said.

"Well, it's this new guy. Arhiro has been officially replaced and it seems like no one cares and plus this guy is a real pain. He's so full of himself." Satori said.

Genma climbed out and sat next to his son.

"Well, you see son. It's not that no one cares that Arihiro has been replaced it's just that people are getting on with their lives. Tsunade-sama wants what's best for her village and she is doing her best in doing so. She feels that putting a new person on your team is the right thing to do. She doesn't want you, Hanako and Aoba to go running around with it just being the three of you. The teams are supposed to have four members not just three."

"What about Naruto's team? They only had three members."

"The key word there is had. They now are a four man team with Sai on their team." Genma replied.

He looked over at his son who had his eyes lowered and was staring at the tiles on the roof.

"I know it's hard to lose a friend on a mission. But if it weren't for their sacrifice we might not be here talking right now."

"But dad, we didn't even kill those Akatsuki members. I know Shikamaru and the others took them out later but it feels like Arihiro died for nothing. It was my attack that killed Arihiro." Satori said with tears on the brink of falling down his face.

"I know it seems like he died for nothing but look at it this way, maybe your encounter with them had a reason. Maybe it caused them to be more tired then what they would've been if you hadn't fought them. Hell, they might've beaten Shikamaru's team if you didn't fight them."

Genma noticed that Satori was crying, silently. He put a hand on his son's back.

"Did I ever tell you that I lost two of my friends?"

Satori shook his head.

"Well, it was at the end of the war with the Rock Village. One of my friends was out with his team on a secret mission and my other was out on the front lines with me. It was shortly after I had met your mother, in fact your mother was already a month pregnant with you and your sister, which I didn't know at the time. Anyway, my one friend who was on the secret mission never came back. We never did find a body but there is a piece of him that is still around today and that is Kakashi's Sharingan left eye."

Satori's eyes widened.

"Your friend was an Uchiha?"

Genma nodded. "His name was Uchiha Obito. He was crushed under a pile of boulders; he had given his left eye to Kakashi as a gift for becoming a Jonin. While that was happening, my platoon was cornered by Rock ninjas. We were behind a hill when a few Rock ninjas came out of no where and attacked us. One came up behind me and was about to make the kill when my friend jumped in the way and took the blow. He lied there dying in my arms and with the last bit of strength he had, he informed me that Yashira was pregnant. Those were the last words he said to me." Genma concluded.

"I didn't know that." Satori said.

"Not many do. It was hard during the days after the war with these new recruits coming in. It seemed like the memory of my friends was soon to be forgotten by everybody. But they didn't forget. As you know that is what that memorial is for. And now Arihiro's name is on that memorial. I want you to do something for me. It will be tough, I know that but try to have an open mind with this new guy."

Satori hesitated for a moment but nodded.

"Good, now come on. We'll go grab something to eat, just the two of us."


	3. The Return of the Demon Brothers

The next day, Satori stood outside of the Hokage building. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. His head was lowered and his eyes were closed. He propped his right leg up against the wall. A few minutes later Hanako and Junshin walked out of the door next to him. Satori didn't even acknowledge them.

"Hokage-sama gave us a mission, Satori-kun." Hanako said.

"Whatever." Satori said leaving the wall and walking ahead of the other two.

A short while later after the team had gathered their things they disembarked on a mission.

"So what is this mission, Hanako?" Satori asked.

"A village is being terrorized by two ninjas."

"Ninja? I wonder why ninjas would terrorize a village?" Satori asked. "My bet is they're missing-nin."

Hours later, the three Konoha Chuunins arrived. The village looked deserted. The streets were trashed and the windows on houses and business were sealed up. They stood in the center of the village looking at their surroundings. Junshin noticed there was water in the fountain.

"Well, I don't see any signs of the ninjas or the villagers." He said.

Satori stood on the other side of the fountain facing away from Junshin. Satori saw a shadow grow behind him. He spun around to see one of the infamous Demon Brothers leap out of the water.

"Dead." He said.

Junshin leapt in to the air and kicked the Mist ninja in the back. The other brother jumped out of the water and attempted to attack Junshin but was thrown into his brother by Hanako. The two Demon Brothers stood side by side and stared down the Konoha ninjas. Satori stepped to his left in an attempt to surround the two brothers. But Gozu and Meizu both turned to water and hit the ground with a splash.

"Damn. Water clones." Satori said.

Then out of no where the two brothers reappeared and attacked Hanako. Hanako leapt out of the way while Satori threw four kunai at her attackers. Much to their surprise Junshin appeared next to Gozu and Meizu and put his hands on their shoulders. Then, using his chakra Junshin was able to remold all of the metal on the Demon Brothers' bodies. He threw the two Mist Chuunins into a tree and fused their metal to the tree and hung them upside down.

"Stuck." Meizu said.

"Again." Gozu said.

"Well, we're done here." Junshin said walking past Hanako and Satori.


	4. Satori vs Junshin

The three ninjas walked through the gates of Konoha. They had finally returned to the village after their mission. Satori was silent as Junshin and Hanako both talked about Junshin's metal ability. Satori couldn't wait to get home and relax and not have to look at Junshin's face.

"Guys I'm going home." Satori said.

"We still need to report to Hokage-sama." Hanako said.

"I don't care. I'm tired. You go to the Hokage-sama. It doesn't take three of us to tell her we completed the mission." Satori said.

"Let him go, Hana-chan. It's after his bed time. After all he did freeze against those ninjas like a little boy." Junshin said.

"What did you say?"

"Do you need help hearing? I said it loud enough." Junshin shot back.

"Alright that's it. I'm going to take you out." Satori said.

"You and what army?"

"Guys stop it." Hanako pleaded.

Satori positioned his index and middle fingers on his right hand vertically and the index and middle fingers on his right hand horizonally and behind his right hand.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." (Mass Shadow Clone Replication Technique)

Hundreds of Satoris surrounded Junshin. Junshin looked surprised at the sheer number of them.

"You've asked for it now." Satori said as he and his clones lunged at Junshin.

Junshin leapt in the air and began his attack. He punched and kicked the clones, causing them to disappear in a cloud of smoke. Spectators looked on as the two Chuunins fought each other through out the town. The clones were rapidly disappearing as they fought Junshin. Junshin threw a punch at Satori but Satori ducked and Junshin's fist went through a window of Yamanaka's flower shop. Both Satori and Junshin could hear Ino yelling at them. People got out of the way as the two teammates battled each other. Satori produced more clones. Junshin grabbed Satori and threw him into the wall of Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. Ayame was the only one on duty at the time but seeing Satori fly through the wall scared her half to death. Satori leapt over the bar and produced four more clones. The five Satoris charged at Junshin. One of the clones came up and punched Junshin in the face.

"U."

Then three more kicked Junshin into the air.

"ZU-MA-KI."

Then the real Satori came down with a kick to Junshin's face.

"NARUTO RENDAN."

Junshin hit the ground hard, but stumbled back to his feet."

"Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, eh? That obviously isn't your own attack." Junshin said.

"No, but do you want to see my own attack?"

"Maybe later." Junshin said as he rushed forward.

Satori threw a punch at Junshin but Junshin dodged it. He then grabbed it and spun Satori around and threw him into the air.

"Damn it. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

More Satori clones appeared.

"I'm going to finish this now." Satori said.

"Wrong. I'm finishing it." Junshin shot back.

Junshin did a series of handseals. Dragon, Dog, Rabbit, Monkey, Ram. He then reached into his leg pouch and pulled out a handful of needles. He threw them up into the sky.

"Kanamono no ame no Jutsu" (Metallic Rain Technique)

The needles became molten and smaller as they flew through the air. They separated in their liquid form and then hardened again right before they hit. The Satori clones started disappearing once they were hit. In just a few seconds, the army of Satori clones had disappeared and become a big cloud of smoke. Satori found himself engulfed in the smoke.

Junshin smiled at his apparent victory. But his smile faded when he saw a red light come from with in the smoke. Satori shot through the smoke and headed for Junshin. His fist was on fire and was only inches away from Junshin. Junshin acted fast and gathered all the metal from his bracelets and created a shield. Hoping that it would protect him from the attack.

"Katon: Ryu-Ken no Jutsu." (Fire Element: Dragonfist Technique)

Satori thrust his fist forward but right before his fist hit the shield an image shot through his mind. It was an image of Arihiro. Junshin closed his eyes tight at the impact. When he realized he was still alive, he opened his eyes to see that the fist was directed upward and was mere inches away from his head. Junshin didn't know what was going on. He slowly raised his head over his shield to see Satori breathing heavy but returning the look.

"Why did you divert your own attack?" Junshin asked.

"At the last second, an image of my old teammate flashed through my mind and made me think of what would happen if I went through with the attack." Satori said.

At that moment Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo appeared next to them. Satori and Junshin looked at the Hokage's personal assistants.

"Hokage-sama wants to see you two, right now." Kotetsu said.

"We're in for it now." Satori said.

Minutes later, Satori and Junshin stood in front of Tsunade and Shizune.

"Unexplainable. Inexcusable. Fighting amongst yourselves in the middle of the village. You're lucky I don't throw you two in jail."

While Tsunade was lecturing them, Satori and Junshin were trying not to laugh.

"What I will do however, is I'm going to make you both go around Konoha and clean up the mess you made, including the damages to the wall at Ichiraku's and the window at Yamanaka's. What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

"Uh…it was very therapeutic." Satori said trying hard not to laugh.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Tsunade shouted, slamming her fist on the desk causing it to collapse.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Satori and Junshin said in unison still holding back their laughter.

The two of them ran out of the room and went to begin their clean up duties.

The End.


End file.
